Forgive me
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Caroline et Klaus sont un couple heureux et amoureux, jusqu'au jour où un drame les plongent tous les deux dans la dépression. Alors que la jeune femme se referme sur elle même, son mari -au contraire- devient violent et ce met à la frapper. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Klaus a un accident de voiture et vient à tomber dans un profond coma ? Caroline saura-t-elle lui pardonner ?
1. Chapter 1

_-"Allô ?"_

 _-"Miss Mickaelson ? " demanda une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil._

 _-"Elle même ... "_

 _-"Madame, j'ai bien peur que votre mari soit entre la vie et la mort. "_

 _Caroline relâcha subitement le téléphone qui vint s'effondrer au sol, alors que tous ses membres se paralysaient d'effroi. Son coeur cessa pendant quelques secondes de battre, venant à peine de réaliser les dires du docteur. Tournant délicatement la tête en direction de l'extérieur la jolie blonde regarda le ciel se lever. Quelques secondes passèrent, lorsque soudain un immense sourire vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres._

 **xxxx** _48 heures plus tôt_ **xxxxx**

La chambre était calme, bien trop silencieuse pour être normal. Personne ne hurlait, personne ne pleurait, juste ce silence pesant qui angoissait Caroline Mickaelson. La jeune femme était assise sur le siège de sa coiffeuse et brossait mécaniquement ses belles boucles blondes d'un geste souple et appliqué. La nuit venait justement de tomber et la lampe de chevet posé sur le meuble éclairait légèrement son visage pâle. On pouvait ainsi y voir de nombreuses cernes et un vieille coupure au niveau de la lèvre inférieur datant de quelques semaines maintenant. Dans un mouvement trop brusque, elle renversa un des nombreux flacon de sa coiffeuse et se baissa directement pour le ramasser. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvra avec fracas.

Caroline ferma les yeux.

Cinq pas en direction des escaliers, puis vingts-six pour monter toutes les marches. Le coeur de Caroline s'accélérait alors qu'un silence pesant arriva une fois la totalité des marches gravit, elle vint poser la paume de ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit patiemment. Les pas reprenaient, dix-huit pour gravir le couloir, puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Klaus y fit son entrée alors que Caroline croisait son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, la jeune femme retint sa respiration un long moment avant de cligner légèrement des paupières, brisant leur échange visuel. Klaus s'approcha alors doucement de sa femme et vint tirer la chaise où elle était assise avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux. D'un geste tendre il vint poser sa main sur la joue de sa femme et Caroline se raidit à ce simple contact.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Son mari vint alors avancer son visage près de celui de la bonde sans pour autant arrêter de plonger son beau regard dans ses iris. Passant sa main derrière sa nuque, il vint saisir l'arrière de son cou d'une main ferme et possessive.

-"Je suis désolé mon ange ... " souffla-t-il en la regardant avec une grande sincérité alors que sa seconde main se posa sur l'autre joue. Seulement Caroline se défit rapidement de sa prise et mit le plus de distance entre eux qui lui était possible.

Klaus soupira.

-"Caroline je regrette sincèrement ce que ... "

-"Je sais " le coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide et dénuée de sentiment. Son visage était impassible, seuls ses tremblements la trahissaient.

D'un mouvement décidé elle se releva de son siège et enjamba le bras de Klaus pour sortir de la chambre. Seulement une poigne sur son avant-bras la retint et le visage dur et effrayant de son mari s'imposa face à elle.

-"Tu ne peux pas toi non plus me quitter ! " dit-il d'une voix sans appel et remplit de menace.

-"Ou sinon quoi Klaus ? Tu vas me frapper ? " demanda-t-elle.

Ce qui semblait le plus surprenant dans cette nouvelle Caroline, c'était ce manque total de sentiment. Il aurait voulu la mettre en rogne, la voir pleuré, la voir rire ou au moins sourire, seulement sa Caroline ne faisait plus rien de tout cela. Elle avait trop crié, trop pleuré, avait oublié ce que c'était de rire, elle était tout simplement brisée. Il l'avait brisée. Il avait joué avec elle telle une simple poupée et maintenant cette poupée était simplement cassée. Il aurait voulu la réparer. Seulement la seule chose qu'il savait faire, c'était la cassée un peu plus.

Alors comme pour affirmer les dires de sa femme, il leva sa main droite et vint lui infliger une énorme gifle. Il ne savait plus comment ça avait commencé, mais maintenant il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle l'énervait. C'était mal, ignoble même venant de lui. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle avait été ce rayon de soleil dans sa vie si sombre, sa bouée de sauvetage qu'il était en train de coulée avec lui.

Caroline fermait les yeux, le visage toujours dirigé vers le sol. Elle sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, elle s'était habituée depuis le temps, mais elle détestait toujours autant cette sensation. Elle voulait lui cracher cette vérité au visage, lui montrer ce que ça faisait, la douleur que cela procurait à chaque fois. Pourtant elle ne fit rien, elle releva simplement la tête, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de son mari, ne cherchant même pas à apaiser la douleur sur sa joue.

L'échange visuel dura un long moment, la respiration saccadée Caroline ne voulait pas baisser le regard face à lui, ses bras étaient mollement retombés le long de son corps et elle menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Soupirant, elle fit un pas sur la droite et reprit sa route en direction du couloir. Un fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, elle accéléra le pas mais rapidement Klaus vint la contrer.

-"Hors de question que tu t'en ailles " dit-il en bloquant son bras. Sa voix était devenu plus grave, il était visiblement furieux après elle. Klaus avait en réalité peur, peur de la voir le quitter, de la voir l'abandonner définitivement, il ne survivrait jamais sans elle.

-"Laisses moi passer " déclara-t-elle la voix et le regard impassibles.

-"Non" dit-il à son tour d'une voix ferme. Caroline soupira doucement avant de river son regard dans le sien, elle pouvait y lire la colère, la peur mais également le défi. Il l'a défiait de réagir, d'exploser, d'hurler. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui donner ce plaisir.

-"Laisses moi passer " répéta-t-elle sans la moindre trace de violence dans la voix.

La fureur de Klaus arriva directement après. Il empoigna les épaules de sa femme avec dureté, la mettant face à lui, dos au escalier, et serrant au maximum sa prise sur elle dans le simple espoir de lui faire un peu plus mal.

-"Mais réagit bordel ! " hurla-t-il en la secouant violemment, tentant de la réveiller de sa léthargie.

Dire que Caroline avait peur était un faible mot, elle était effrayée par cet homme face à elle. La peur lui tordait le ventre aussi sordidement que les mains de Klaus venaient lui broyer les épaules, mais aucun cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieur se retenant de pleurer face à son mari. Cet homme qu'elle avait si follement aimé par le passé.

-"Je te hais " souffla-t-elle froidement.

Klaus s'arrêta immédiatement, une ombre passa dans son regard et il relâcha la prise sur sa femme. Celle ci porta une main à ses lèvres, réalisant l'impact de sa confession. Klaus allait la tuer. Totalement perdue, elle remonta son regard en direction du blond, tombant directement sur deux pupilles glaciales.

Caroline entrouvrit les lèvres, visiblement sous le choc.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, si bien que la jeune femme ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, son regard perdu dans la haine de son mari. A un moment elle cru y apercevoir une pointe de tristesse et de regret mais ce sentiment s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il fonça sur elle en hurlant de rage.

-"Je vais te tuer ! " hurla-t-il avant de pousser violemment sa femme vers l'arrière.

Une fois la surprise passé, Caroline tenta vainement de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais rien ne lui tomba sous la main. Totalement perdu, Klaus se contenta de la regarder dégringoler une à une les marches des escaliers, sans faire le moindre geste. Caroline poussa un cri, avant d'atterrir mollement en sur le sol ferme, sa tête heurta le mur et elle tomba violemment dans l'inconscient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxx

xx

x

Ce n'est qu'à quatre heures du matin que Caroline reprit connaissance, toujours allongée sur le sol, elle semblait incapable de tout mouvement, tout son corps n'était que douleur et le moindre mouvement provoquait un gémissement. Jamais elle n'avait eut autant mal de sa vie, Klaus n'avait jamais était jusque là. En parlant de son mari, il n'était plus ici, elle était seule dans cette immense maison.

Son attention se tourna alors sur la cause de son réveil, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Caroline réussit à se relever tout en poussant des cris de douleur. Boitant légèrement et portant un main à ses côtes, Caroline attrapa le téléphone et répond à l'appel d'une voix tremblante.

-"Allô ?"

-"Miss Mickaelson ? " demanda une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil.

-"Elle même ... "

-"Madame, j'ai bien peur que votre mari soit entre la vie et la mort. "

Caroline relâcha subitement le téléphone qui vint s'effondrer au sol, alors que tous ses membres se paralysaient d'effroi. Son coeur cessa pendant quelques secondes de battre, venant à peine de réaliser les dires du docteur. Tournant délicatement la tête en direction de l'extérieur la jolie blonde regarda le ciel se lever. Quelques secondes passèrent, lorsque soudain un immense sourire vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

Elle était libre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Oui je le veux . . .**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Un_

 _Deux_

 _Trois_

 _Quatre_

 _..._

Caroline comptait lentement les battements de son coeur, tentant au maximum de se calmer, alors qu'elle se trouvait juste devant la chambre de son mari. Une foule d'infirmier passèrent derrière elle, alors que la jolie blonde hésitait encore à entrer. Aucun son n'arrivait jusqu'à elle, juste les pulsations trop rapide de son coeur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'accroche à la vie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser enfin vivre sa vie et profiter pleinement des années qu'il lui restait ? Ses mains tremblèrent, son souffle s'accéléra jusqu'à devenir bruyant et son corps se retrouva parcouru d'un immense frisson en imaginant ce qu'elle allait trouver de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dans quel état allait-elle le retrouver ?

D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit du monologue du médecin, sa voiture était sortit de la route pour venir percuter de plein fouet un des gros chênes présent sur la bordure du chemin. Ses chances de survie avait alors été très minces, voir inexistante, et ce n'est que grâce à un conducteur passant par là, que Klaus avait survécu à ce tragique accident. Son mari refusait donc de mourir, préférant se plonger dans un profond coma dont il ne sortirait certainement jamais.

Caroline soupira. Résignée face à cette réalité, la jeune actionna enfin la poignée de la porte et entra le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Celle ci était de couleur blanche, d'une pureté presque inquiétante, les rideaux tirés plongeaient la chambre dans l'obscurité la plus totale, si bien que Caroline n'arrivait pas à discerner le lit de son mari. Plissant des yeux, elle réussit malgré tout à identifié son ombre, totalement figé sur le matelas du lit. La jeune femme referma doucement la porte avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux sur le soleil matinal.

A l'extérieur, les voitures commençaient à rouler, s'arrêtant au feu alors que certaines tournaient en direction du parking de l'hôpital. Des passants traversaient la route pour rejoindre le petit parc, notamment une jeune femme vêtue d'un anorak rouge qui attira le regard de Caroline et qui tirait derrière elle deux de ses enfants. Celui qui semblait le plus jeune s'amusait visiblement surexcité à l'idée d'aller jouer au parc. Caroline laissa échapper un sourire avant de revenir à la réalité en entendant le bip-bip des machines.

Fermant les yeux, elle relâcha les rideaux et tourna son regard en direction du lit. Comme au ralentit, elle vit d'abord la forme de ses jambes se dessiner en dessous du draps blanc, puis ses bras sortit des couvertures où étaient plantés différentes aiguilles. Le regard de Caroline se posa sur le torse de son mari, qui se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations, avant d'enfin tomber sur le visage impassible et endormit de Klaus.

Un frisson la parcourra. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se retrouver face à un tel spectacle, Klaus était un rock, une machine rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ou le blesser. C'était une personne forte, Caroline ne pouvait qu'admirer ce trait de personnalité, se souvenant qu'à une époque il arrivait à la protéger elle aussi. Hors il était là, faiblement allongé sur ce lit, maintenu en vit uniquement grâce à l'aide de ces machines. Lui qui n'avait besoin de personne n'habitude.

Une larme s'échappa alors de son oeil gauche. Caroline pinça des lèvres avant de directement l'essuyer. Elle n'aurait pas cru pleurer, cet homme lui faisait vivre l'enfer et une énorme partie d'elle semblait ravie de son état. Seulement une toute petit partie d'elle, arrivait à trouver le pardon et hurlait de tristesse de voir celui qu'elle avait aimé dans cet état si catastrophique. Il allait certainement mourir. C'était définitivement la fin, leur relation s'achèverait donc ainsi ? De manière si radicale et brutale ? Pourtant leur début avait été si heureux.

 _xxxxFlash-Blackxxxxxxx_

 _-"Moi, Caroline Forbes, d'accepte comme mari légitime. Te promets amour, bonheur et fidélité, pour le restant de mes jours ... " une larme s'échappe de nouveau sur mon visage et un immense sourire vient orner mes lèvres " ... et ... et grâce à cette alliance, preuve de mon amour, je me lie à toi ... "_

 _Je relève mon regard humide dans sa direction et croise son adorable sourire et ses fossettes si craquantes. Il semble tellement comblé, son regard me dévore et me coupe le souffle si bien que je ne souhaite en cet instant que l'embrasser. Il doit lire dans mes pensées puisque son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux viennent se poser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mon coeur bat à une incroyable vitesse alors que tous nos amis et notre famille nous regardent en silence._

 _-" ... pour l'éternité . " terminai-je alors que son regard remonte et vient se plonger dans le mien. Il laisse alors un véritable sourire lui échapper, dévoilant ses magnifiques dents blanches, cet homme est à moi désormais_

 _Je relève ma main tremblante et vient poser mes doigts fin sur la sienne avant de lui enfiler rapidement son alliance. Son toucher m'électrise et dois de nouveau reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il vient nouer ses doigts avec les miens me sellant à lui pour l'éternité._

 _-"Je vous déclare désormais mari et femme. "_

 _Je ne prête même plus attention à l'homme face à nous, refusant de quitter des yeux se doux visage qui me fascine tant depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Je mordille nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure alors que je sais directement ce qui vient ensuite. Et comme au ralentit, mon souhait est exaucé et la voix du prêtre se fait entendre._

 _-"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. "_

 _Des applaudissements se font entendre alors que Klaus vient poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une vague d'émotions me submerge et je ressens de nouveau les même sensations que lors de notre premier baiser. Mon coeur éclate de bonheur alors que des papillons viennent s'envoler dans mon estomac. Je me sens attirée vers l'arrière et sens sa paume de main se plaquer sur l'arrière de ma nuque. Ses lèvres se pressent durement sur les miennes alors qu'il approfondit notre baiser venant me faire quitter la terre ferme. Mes doigts s'agrippent désespérément à son bras alors que je souris contre ses lèvres, il éclate alors de rire et je le suis de bon coeur, séparant nos lèvres de quelques centimètres._

 _-"Ne me quittez jamais madame Mickaelson " sourit-il contre mes lèvres. Alors que je frissonne face à cette nouvelle appellation._

 _-"Jamais" acquisais-je._

 _Il reprend possession de mes lèvres alors que les applaudissements ne s'arrêtent pas. Je soupire de bien-être, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant._

 _xxxxxxxFin F-Bxxxxxxxx_

Fermant les yeux, Caroline revient brusquement à la réalité en réalisant que de nouvelles larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Se traitant intérieurement d'idiote, elle retira son manteau et le posa doucement sur le siège posé à côté de la fenêtre, il y en avait un autre de l'autre côté de la pièce, plus confortable, on pouvait visiblement s'y installer pour y dormir. Analysant un peu plus la salle, elle vit par la suite une petite table de bureau en métal et une porte donnant certainement sur une salle de bains pour les patients. Caroline posa ensuite son sac à main par dessus son manteau et replaça doucement quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

Puis, s'armant de tout son courage, elle avança en direction du lit. Choisissant la prudence, elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, posée juste en dessous du bras droit de son mari. Le temps passa ainsi, Caroline n'osait pas le toucher, ni même faire le moindre mouvement, de peur de le réveiller et de subir de nouveau sa colère.

Elle se rappelait encore de leur première vrai dispute. De la première fois qu'il lui avait réellement crié dessus. De cette première dispute où elle avait eut peur, peur de ce que son mari pourrait lui faire, de la violence qu'il dégageait. Mais également de cette première fois où il l'avait frapper.

 _xxxxxxF-Bxxxxxxx_

 _La porte d'entrée claqua violemment et Klaus se retourna sur sa femme, toujours plantée devant lui en plein milieu de l'entrée. Recroquevillée sur elle même, un bras collée à sa poitrine, l'autre posé sur la marque rouge que les doigts de son mari avait laissé au dessus de son coude. Elle semblait visiblement très effrayée par la violence qu'il dégageait, ceci rendit Klaus encore plus fou de rage._

 _Avec colère il réduit l'espace qui les séparait et plaqua une main sur le cou de sa femme venant resserrer sa prise sur elle. Celle ci hurla de douleur et de surprise avant de lancer un regard paniqué en direction de son mari. Elle ne comprenait pas cette violence, ni même cette agressivité, il n'avait jamais été violent sur elle, l'avait toujours traité comme une princesse durant ces cinq ans de mariage et non comme son défouloir._

 _-"Klaus arrête " le supplia-t-elle usant sa dernière respiration tout en posant sa main par dessus celle de son mari pour lui faire lâcher prise._

 _Il finit par la relâcher et cette soudaine action surprit Caroline qui s'effondra au sol, bien vite relever par la prise de son mari qui vint la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle. Effrayée, la jeune femme laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'une issue mais rapidement elle se rendit compte que rien ne la sauverait. Il fallait réussir à le calmer._

 _-" C'était quoi ça ? " hurla-t-il au bout d'un moment, ses yeux lançant des flammes en direction de sa femme. " T'as réellement cru que je te verrai pas le draguer, salope ? " cracha-t-il au bout d'un instant en reprenant vivement son souffle._

 _-"Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ! " s'exclama Caroline oubliant la fureur de son mari. Elle regretta très vite ses paroles lorsqu'il la lâcha brusquement pour venir la frapper violemment au visage. Si durement, que sa femme plongea en arrière pousser par la frappe de Klaus._

 _Posant un main sur sa joue endoloris, elle regarda Klaus avec une total incompréhension, des larmes vinrent glisser sur ses joues alors que la tristesse céda rapidement à la colère._

 _-" On sait tout les deux pourquoi tu es réellement en colère Klaus ... " souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que celui ci se figea visiblement calmé par cette simple phrase._

 _La colère disparue de son visage transformé par de la tristesse, de la mélancolie et une part de regret. Caroline le fixa un moment, voyant peu à peu le monstre reprendre forme humaine jusqu'à redevenir son mari._

 _-"Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire Klaus, moi aussi je l'ai perdue " murmura-t-elle alors que Klaus se mit à écarquiller les yeux. Totalement déboussolé il plongeant dans le regard de la blonde et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Bientôt un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Caroline vint enrouler ses bras autour de l'immense carrure de son homme._

 _Elle passa le reste de la journée à le bordée, alors qu'il ne cessait de lui murmurer des désolés en pleurant à chaudes larmes._

 _xxxxFin F-Bxxxxxx_

Cette fois Caroline fut ramener à la réalité par un léger petit coup à la porte. Lasse de rester assise, elle remarqua à l'horloge qu'il était tout juste midi, se relevant péniblement, elle sentit de nombreux fourmillements dans ses jambes totalement engourdit d'être rester si longtemps sans bouger. Laissant son regard divagué vers Klaus, elle se surprit à sentir une profonde tristesse face à son état, malgré ça elle ne se risqua pas à le toucher.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se stoppa lorsqu'un deuxième coup se fit entendre à la porte. Résignée, elle s'avança lentement à la porte pour indiquer à l'inconnu qu'il s'était trompé de chambre. Seulement lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle ouvra la bouche de surprise en reconnaissant Stefan l'un et peu être le seul ami de Klaus, mais également son meilleur ami à elle.

Il vint directement enroulé ses bras protecteurs sur elle et Caroline enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, ailleurs, dans un endroit meilleur où tout allait bien. Stefan avait cette particularité de l'apaiser et la calmer dans n'importe quel situation. Le jeune homme caressa doucement le dos de son amie, respirant pleinement son doux parfum en sentant malgré tout un pincement au coeur.

Voulant passé à autre chose il fit par de son mal être en relevant le visage de son amie, prenant délicatement son visage entre ses doigts. La jolie blonde plongea directement son regard humide dans le sien.

-"C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? " demanda-t-il en parlant des hématomes et de la coupure sur son visage. A en regarder de plus près, il réalisa que ceci ne datait pas de plus de deux jours et qu'elle s'était probablement soignée elle même au lieu d'aller voir un professionnel.

-" Je pense qu'il a assez de souffrance pour qu'on ne le blâme pas pour ça " soupira-t-elle en baissant son regard au sol.

-"Regarde moi " ordonna-t-il doucement alors qu'elle s'exécuta sans broncher.

Un long moment passa, où les deux ne faisaient que se regarder dans les yeux, engageant une discussion qu'eux seul pouvait comprendre. Puis au bout d'un bon moment, Stefan soupira et Caroline se sentit lourdement soulager.

-"Ok " accepta-t-il .

Puis aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, Stefan attrapa de nouveau le visage de Caroline et plongea doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaus Caroline**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Les lèvres du jeune homme venaient s'emboîter à la perfection avec celles de la jolie blonde. Depuis maintenant deux ans, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'enlever cette addiction qu'il avait des lèvres de Caroline. Cela avait pourtant commencer innocemment, elle était arrivée ce soir là, en pleure à la suite d'une de ses nombreuses disputes avec Klaus et il lui avait immédiatement ouvert les bras pour la réconforter. Les choses avaient alors prit une tournure inattendue lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres entre deux sanglots. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était égoïste de profiter de sa faiblesse ainsi, mais il n'avait penser qu'à lui et à son désir de sentir la jeune femme proche de lui. Et maintenant, au bout de deux ans d'une relation tenue secrète, il se sentait encore mal en réalisant qu'il ne rêvait que de voir Klaus mort, pour pouvoir s'afficher pleinement avec sa douce.

Finalement au bout d'un long moment, les lèvres de Caroline s'écartèrent des siennes et elle le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers le lit de Klaus. Stefan soupira lourdement : même plongé en plein coma, il arrivait à garder le contrôle sur la vie et les fréquentations de sa femme. La jolie blonde attrapa durement le bras de son "ami" et ouvra la porte pour sortir dans le couloir bondé de visiteurs à la recherche de leur proche.

La jeune femme n'y prêta cependant aucune attention et restait fixé sur le jeune homme planté tranquillement devant elle. Des milliers de sentiments se mélangeaient immédiatement dans son coeur, cette joie de le voir, ce désir qu'elle avait toujours en sa présence, cet amour étrange qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais également la rage qu'elle avait de le voir ici dans cette chambre d'hôpital à savourer sa victoire face à cet homme qui avait finalement déclaré forfait.

-"Comment tu peux venir ici ? Je sais que tu n'as aucun respect pour lui, mais quand même ! " s'agaça-t-elle alors qu'il ne laissait rien paraître de son étonnement.

-"Ecoute mon coeur, si je suis ici c'est en tant que soutient rien de plus, avant tout je suis ton meilleur ami Caroline, je dois être là quand tu as besoin de moi. Je veux être là pour toi, alors je me suis dis que je pourrais passer te voir dans les alentours de midi et qu'on pourrait manger un truc à la cafétéria, rien de plus " dit-il d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Caroline soupira de soulagement, elle réalisa qu'elle était vraiment trop sur les nerfs depuis ce matin, elle accepta donc la proposition de Stefan et avança dans les couloirs, main dans la main avec lui. C'était étrange ce contact physique à l'extérieur, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait retiré sa main. Elle avait véritablement besoin de lui en ce moment pour ne pas sombrer dans un mutisme sans fin.

-"Je t'aime ... " souffla-t-elle alors doucement, réalisant le soutient qu'il lui apportait. Stefan releva son regard en sa direction, un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres et vint l'embrasser là, au beau milieu du couloir, parmi cette foule qui ne faisait aucunement attention à eux.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime ... "

Et c'était vrai. Il lui avait fallut un certain temps avant de l'admettre, mais Caroline savait depuis maintenant de longs mois qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Certes elle aimait toujours Klaus, d'un amour sans fin et incompréhensible, mais Stefan était sa boué de sauvetage, son oxygène, sa bouffé d'air frai, il était devenu un besoin dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

-"Aller vient manger un peu ! " rigole-t-il avant de passer un bras par dessus les épaules de la jeune qui rit à son tour. C'était dans ses moments là qu'elle était heureuse, Stefan lui donnait toujours le sourire même dans les moments difficiles. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle étaient tombé amoureuse de lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Elle rit une nouvelle fois de bon coeur, la main toujours enlacé dans celle de Stefan alors qu'ils arrivaient doucement face à la porte de chambre de Klaus. La jeune femme avait passer un agréable moment et ne voulait certainement pas revenir à la réalité, alors elle attrapa farouchement le col de chemise de son amant et vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche alors qu'elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

Il passa une main dans ses boucles blondes et s'arrêta au niveau de sa nuque pour venir la tenir fermement. Ce fut à son tour de rire, s'écartant par la même occasion du baiser. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres elle s'arrêta devant la porte et vint faire face à Stefan toujours derrière elle.

-"Bon ... " murmura-t-elle. Le jeune avait cet air taquin qu'elle adorait et elle aurait sincèrement aimé rester plus longtemps avec lui, mais deux heures étaient déjà énormes et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Klaus seul et sans soutient. " ... et bien, c'est l'heure de se dire au revoir ... " soupira-t-elle.

-"Je sais ... " acquisa Stefan avant de s'approcher doucement.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, il se détacha même rapidement et lui sourit avant de lui rappeler qu'il passerait ce soir. Totalement médusée elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans la cage d'escalier pour retourner au parking. Plantée au beau milieu du couloir, elle regardait encore en sa direction, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Puis retrouvant peu à peu les esprits, elle ouvra la porte de Klaus et soupira en retombant peu à peu dans sa solitude. Seulement lorsqu'elle releva le regard, son sang se glaça et son sourire disparu totalement de son visage. Les bras tremblants, elle referma la porte et se tint face au nouveau visiteur. Celui ci était debout, à la droite du lit, tenant dans sa main celle de Klaus, et le regard rivé sur la femme du patient.

-"Caroline ... " salua le visiteur inconnu.

-"Rebekah ... " répondit la jolie blonde avec peine.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient toujours face. Caroline était totalement prise par surprise, ça faisait de nombreux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu la soeur de son mari et se retrouver en ce moment même face à elle, la rendait mal à l'aise. La soeur de Klaus semblait toujours aussi froide et sèche qu'à son habitude, pourtant on pouvait voir à l'humidité de ses yeux qu'elle avait pleurer. Ne voulant pas rester dans ce silence pesant Caroline finit par trouver quelque chose à dire.

-"Elijah n'est pas là ? " Rebekah hocha la tête silencieusement alors que Caroline se rapprochait de l'autre côté du lit.

-"Non, il doit trouver un vol, il sera là d'ici deux à trois jours ... " le silence tomba de nouveau, Caroline pinça les lèvres avant de regarder le visage endormi de Klaus, il semblait tellement innocent en cet instant qu'elle serait presque prête à lui pardonner. " ... où étais-tu ? " demande alors Rebekah avec une voix un peu plus dure " j'ai vu tes affaires en arrivant, mais tu n'étais pas là. " Caroline frissonna.

-"J'étais ... j'étais parti manger un morceau à la cafétéria " répondit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner Stefan devant Rebekah. Celle ci acquise pour montrer qu'elle comprend et finit par pousser un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil derrière elle, tenant toujours fermement la main de son frère.

-"Que disent les médecins ? " demanda-t-elle avant de relever le regard en direction de sa belle-soeur.

-"Son état est stable, il est plongé dans un coma mais ils sont incapables de me dire quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller. Peu être ce soir, demain, dans deux semaines, dans cinq ans ... peu être ... peu être jamais " avoua-t-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de son mari.

-" C'est ... " la voix de la soeur Mickaelson vrilla et Caroline riva directement son regard sur cette dernière avant de réaliser qu'une larme vint de couler le long de sa joue gauche. Bientôt suivit d'autres pleures. "C'est fou parce que ... parce que tu vois avec ce qui s'est passé avec Enzo ... " Caroline frissonna, entendre ce simple prénom lui faisait toujours aussi mal bien que le temps soit passé " ... je pensais que vous auriez enfin droit au bonheur, mais ... mais en fait non ... " sanglota-t-elle en posa son front contre la main de son frère.

Caroline ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, une Rebekah colérique ou encore complètement peste, elle savait faire face, mais une Rebekah en pleure s'était inédit. La relation des deux blondes n'avaient jamais été très bonne, pourtant en la voyant ainsi, Caroline oublia toute la rancune et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour venir encercler ses épaules dans une timide étreinte. La jeune soeur se laissa aller dans ses bras et relâcha toute sa tristesse devant l'état catastrophique de son frère.

-"Il s'en voulait tu sais ... " murmura Rebekah après un long moment de silence, Caroline resta silencieuse de peur que la Mickaelson s'arrête dans son aveux " ... il ne te l'a surement jamais dit, mais il s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas avoir été présent pour te protéger ce soir là." Caroline soupira.

-"Pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute ... " Caroline s'éloigna pour revenir se poster de l'autre côté du lit en lançant des regards à son mari " ... j'avais besoin de lui pour surmonter ça et lui n'était pas là. J'aurais aimé qu'il me console, qu'il me dise que tout irait bien, qu'il m'aime."

-"Klaus t'aime Caroline" contre attaqua sa soeur "Il t'aime tellement que s'en est affligeant, je n'imagine même pas ce qui se serait passer si c'était toi qui t'était retrouvé dans ce lit avec lui à ton chevet ... " soupira la blonde en ne quittant pas son frère des yeux.

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois dans la pièce mais celui ci n'était aucunement gênant, personne ne voulait véritablement parler. Les deux blondes restèrent donc sagement assise, de chaque côté du lit, en attendant la fin des visites. Petit à petit le soleil tomba, les rues s'éclairèrent et les voitures se faisaient plus rares, Rebekah visiblement très ensommeillée décida de rentrer peu avant vingts heures, laissant Caroline de nouveau seule avec son mari.

Perdue dans ses pensées, son regard divaguait à la recherche du point invisible dans la pièce. Elle se pinça les lèvres, compta pendant un long moment les battements de son coeur, comme pour se calmer. Puis une larme tomba de ses yeux. Puis deux, puis trois et finalement son visage se retrouva recouvert de larmes. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle riva de nouveau son regard sur Klaus.

-"Tu ... tu sais ... j'ai rêvé d'Enzo la nuit dernière, je ... je sais que tu m'interdis de parler de lui ... " Caroline soupira, elle devait vider son sac, confesser tout ce qu'elle ressentait et raconter à Klaus tout ce qu'elle lui cachait. Remplit d'un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle commença son long monologue.

-"Tu sais que ça aurait du être son anniversaire ... Tu imagines comment ont auraient pu être heureux en cet instant, toi, moi, notre fils ... soufflant ses bougies ... " Caroline rit nerveusement " je l'aurais pris en photos sous tout les angles pour me souvenir au mieux de ce moment, et toi t'aurais lever les yeux au ciel face à mon comportement ... " Caroline fit une longue pose " On aurait été si heureux, si tout n'avait pas été chamboulé ... "

xxxxxx

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

-"Tu te rappelles de cette nuit où tout a basculé ? " souffla la voix de Caroline dans ce trouble silence. Elle rit aussitôt de sa bêtise " bien sur que tu t'en souviens ... comment l'oublier ? "

 _xxxxxxxFlashBackxxxxxxxxx_

 _Je souriais niaisement dans le rue déserte en cet fin de soirée, la robe que m'avait acheter Klaus laissait dévoiler mes longes jambes fines se terminant sur de vertigineux talons aiguilles noirs. Le vent frai venait souffler sur mon visage mais le froid n'arrivait pas à m'atteindre, ou du moins j'étais beaucoup trop heureuse pour le remarquer. J'allais enfin retrouver mon mari, pour lui annoncer la date fixe de mon accouchement. Car oui, j'étais enceinte, de six mois, bientôt sept. Klaus était si fier de son petit Enzo qu'il en était devenu un peu gaga avant même la naissance du petit garçon qui vivait dans mon ventre._

 _Instinctivement je posa une main sur mon ventre et le sentit bouger à l'intérieur de moi. A nouveau mon sourire s'intensifia, alors qu'un courant d'air fit voler mes belles boucles blondes. Un rire s'échappa même de mes lèvres alors que mon regard se posa sur mon ventre rebondit._

 _C'est lorsque je remonta le regard que je le vis, mais il était déjà beaucoup trop tard pour s'échapper. L'homme agrippa fermement le bras et vint me coller à lui si fermement que je ne pus m'éloigner de lui. Une seconde main se posa sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris alors que je sentis son souffle chaud et remplit d'alcool contre ma joue._

 _-"Cesse de te débattre, passe moi tout ton fric et tout ira bien "_

 _Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche alors que la peur me rongeait. Sa prise se relâcha et je lui tendis mon sac et enleva rapidement mes boucles d'oreilles sans cesser de murmurer._

 _-"Ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé, ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé ... "_

 _Mon agresseur prit les objets tendus sans aucun regret et me poussa sur la route avant de filer à toute vitesse sans demander son reste._

 _Toujours sous le choc, je me pencha vers l'avant pour reprendre mon souffle, peu à peu la peur me quitta et je posa une main à mon coeur pour l'entendre battre à bon allure. Chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il avait touché me brûlait et sans m'y attendre la panique s'empara de moi. Le moment était visiblement très mal choisit pour faire une crise d'angoisse, pourtant je n'y pouvait rien. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je sentais mon corps entier trembler._

 _Plongée dans ma crise, je n'eus à peine le temps de relever le regard en sentant une chaleur m'éclairer le visage. Le phare de la voiture m'illumina pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir la voiture me percuter de plein fouet._

 _xxxxxxxFlashBackxxxxxxx_

-"Cette nuit là Enzo est mort, mais j'avais tellement besoin de toi Klaus, tellement." soupira Caroline après son récit. Larmes aux yeux, elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari et vint la serrer généreusement. "Puis tout a basculé, tu t'es sentis coupable, tu m'as abandonné .. _._ Tu es redevenu celui que tu étais avant de me rencontrer, froid, distant, refusant mon aide ... Un sociopathe." soupira Caroline.

La vérité était dur à dire mais c'était la pure réalité. Klaus était un sociopathe, qui aimait faire souffrir ceux qu'il aime, Caroline la première. L'image de cet homme ne lui faisait revivre que de mauvais souvenirs, alors elle décida de détendre l'atmosphère en tentant de se souvenir d'un de ses bons moments avec lui.

 _xxxxxxxFBxxxxxxxx_

 _-"Klaus, non ! Je suis en robe je te signale ! " rigolai-je en tentant de masquer mon envie folle de le rejoindre dans l'eau._

 _Il me regarde une demi-seconde avec sa moue boudeuse, et alors qu'il était toujours dans l'eau fraîche du lac, un sourire naît sur son visage. Mon mari lève les yeux au ciel avant de retirer son t-shirt trempé par l'eau, inconsciemment je me mords la lèvre inférieur trouvant tout à coup l'air extrêmement chaud._

 _-"Allez mon ange ! Ne fais pas ta sainte ni touche, viens dans l'eau ! " s'amuse Klaus alors que je m'approche doucement du rivage pour venir toucher la température de l'eau._

 _Trempant mon pied dans le lac ensoleillé, je frémis malgré tout sous la sensation de fraîcheur qui s'empare de mon corps. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fixe l'eau en jugeant le pour et le contre, sans voir arriver Klaus qui m'attrape par les hanches de ses mains froides et m'emmener avec lui la tête la première dans l'eau._

 _-"Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais c'est gelée ! "_

 _Klaus rit aux éclats alors que je finis par le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Totalement plongée dans l'eau, je nage jusqu'à lui et entoure sa taille de mes jambes pour le coller à moi. Son rire cesse immédiatement alors qu'il me regarde avec passion. Je frémis alors qu'il passe une main dans les cheveux, les plaquant sur mon crâne._

 _-"Je t'aime" soufflai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien._

 _-"Je t'aime tellement plus" murmure-t-il en souriant tendrement. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je me mords la lèvre inférieur en me retennant de rire._

 _-"Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! " hurlai-je tout en le poussant sous l'eau._

 _J'éclate_ _de rire, fière de ma vengeance._

 _xxxxxxxxFin Fb xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Un sourire venait de se poser sur les lèvres de Caroline alors qu'elle portait la paume de Klaus entre ses doigts. L'image de son mari inconscient sur le lit fut la seconde chose qu'elle vit et directement son sourire disparu. Elle hésita alors un long moment avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-"Je ... je sais pas réellement si ... écoute Klaus, je ... je t'ai mentis la dernière fois ... quand je t'ai dis que je te détestais ... Je t'aime Klaus " finit-elle par souffler après un moment de doute " je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, tu as été l'homme de ma vie, mon mari, celui dont j'ai porté l'enfant et peu importe le mal que tu m'as fais je t'aimerais toujours d'une certaine façon ... "

Caroline n'eus pas la chance de terminer, puisque la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche et coiffée d'une tresse africaine.

-"Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais les visites sont finit pour aujourd'hui." annonce-t-elle avant de repartir en direction du couloir, laissant la porte entrouverte.

La jolie blonde relâcha doucement la main de son mari avant de venir fermer les rideaux de la fenêtre, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité. D'une main tremblante elle attrapa son manteau, le gardant dans la poigne de sa main, puis retourne vers le lit de Klaus pour venir poser un baiser sur son front. Restant un moment dans cette position, elle finit par s'écarter et se diriger en direction de la sortie.

-"Je reviendrais demain " sourit-elle avant de refermer la porte de la chambre. Puis son sourire disparaît, une mine soucieuse prend place sur son visage alors qu'elle longe les couloirs de l'hôpital en direction de la cage d'ascenseur. Peu à peu ses esprits repartent dans ses souvenirs et directement le souvenir de la fois où elle a faillit le perdre, lui revient en tête.

 _xxxxxxxxxxFlashxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _La porte s'ouvre avec fracas alors que Klaus sort tête la première sous la pluie battante. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et la rue n'est éclairée que par une dizaine de lampadaires longeant la ruelle déserte. Pourtant je n'hésite pas une seule seconde et me lance à sa poursuite sous la pluie torrentielle._

 _-"Klaus ! " ma gorge se noue alors que je me retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds après seulement quelques minutes à l'extérieur._

 _Planté en plein milieu du trottoir je regarde l'ombre de Klaus dos à moi, vêtu entièrement de noir et les poings serrés. Mes cheveux mouillés viennent se coller à mon visage alors qu'un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres, mon pull en laine gris est maintenant trempé et ne me réchauffe plus le moins du monde. Pourtant rien ne pourrais me faire faire demi-tour, pas maintenant, pas alors que Klaus est sur le point de me quitter pour de bon. La simple idée de le perdre m'arrache le coeur alors que mon coeur s'accélère dans ma poitrine, ma respiration se fait plus irrégulière et mon pouls augmente à une vitesse alarmante. Perdre Klaus reviendrait à perdre ma raison de vivre, à laisser s'échapper avec lui chaque parcelle de mon âme, de corps et de mon être. Rien ne me fera renoncer à Klaus, jamais._

 _-"Klaus je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas ! " pleurais-je en le voyant immobile devant moi. Les larmes salées viennent se mélanger aux gouttes de pluie alors que mon monde s'effondre devant moi. "Si tu pars, je n'y survivrais pas " continuais-je en regardant son ombre dans la ruelle._

 _La pluie continue de tomber tandis que je passe une main dans mes cheveux trempés, à la recherche de mes mots pour expliquer à Klaus la gravité de la situation. Reniflant bruyamment, je décide finalement d'ouvrir mon coeur à cet homme._

 _-"Je n'y survivrais pas parce que je t'aime ! Ouai je t'aime ! Et ... et ... et je sais que c'est complètement stupide ! Je veux dire ... t'es violent, impulsif, jaloux, et ... et tu m'as fais tellement de mal ! Mais putain Klaus je suis totalement tombée amoureuse de toi ! " pleurais-je en le voyant se retourner " et ... et ... et c'est comme ci chaque parcelle de mon âme te réclamais, comme ci j'étais dépendante de toi, d'ailleurs c'est pas 'comme ci' c'est vrai que je suis totalement accro à toi Klaus Mickaelson. " riais-je en levant les bras au ciel " Je t'aime et quand tu es loin de moi, je suis une loque ... tu comprends ? Je ... je ne peux plus manger, je ne peux plus dormir, je ne peux plus respirer, et j'ai ... j'ai tellement besoin de toi Klaus ! "_

 _Ne perdant plus la moindre de seconde de situation Klaus fonce sur moi et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser remplit de tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Le soulagement envahit peu à peu mon corps, jamais je ne pourrais me permettre de le perdre, rien ni personne ne pourra détruire mes sentiments pour cet homme._

 _-"J'ai ... j'ai tellement eus peur, bon sang ! Je ... je ... ne me refais plus jamais ça ! " paniquais-je en le regardant dans les yeux " je t'aime tellement Klaus ! " soupirais-je en capitulant avant de venir reprendre possession de ses lèvres._

 _xxxxxxxxFin FBxxxxxxxxx_

En arrivant dans l'appartement de Stefan Caroline sentis directement la chaleur et le réconfort dont elle avait besoin pour terminer cette pénible journée, riche en rebondissement. Assise confortablement sur le canapé du salon elle regardait le fond de son verre de vin d'une manière absente tout en sentant la main réconfortante de Stefan sur sa cuisse. Une des qualités qu'elle appréciait chez Stefan était sa compréhension, il ne lui posait pas de question, se contentait d'attendre qu'elle veuille en parler d'elle même. Poussant un soupire de lassitude, Caroline finit le fond de son verre et riva son regard sur son amant.

-"Rebekah est arrivée après ton départ ... " annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

-"Sérieusement ? " demanda Stefan en repensant à son ex-fiancée. "Comment va-t-elle ? " commença-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Repenser à Rebekah revenait à se souvenir la manière dont elle l'avait quitté deux mois avant leur mariage.

-"Elle est mal, je pense ... je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler ... " soupira Caroline en fixant un point vide devant elle. Stefan se tourna vers elle, visiblement surprit, mais Caroline ne lui accordait pas un seul regard.

-"Comment ça ? " souffla Stefan dans une parfaite incompréhension.

-"Je ... je sais pas, je pense juste qu'elle a besoin de soutient et ... et je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour tenter de la réconforter ... " soupira Caroline en se relevant précipitamment.

-"Et tu penses sincèrement que le mec fou amoureux d'elle, largué sans raison, serait le meilleur choix pour la border ? " demanda Stefan avec une certaine ironie en regardant dans le regard profond de Caroline.

-"T'as raison ... " soupira-t-elle totalement découragée " c'était stupide comme idée ... " acquisa-t-elle en réalisant sa bêtise "tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller la voir ! " choisit enfin Caroline en attrapant son sac à main.

-"Quoi ?! " bougonnait Stefan en total incompréhension. Il regarda sa meilleure amie renfiler ses chaussures puis son manteau sans bouger alors que la jolie blonde s'approchait de lui. Déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, elle s'éloigna de lui aussi rapidement qu'elle avait prise sa décision et sortit en direction de la porte d'entrée.

-"Et merci Stef', je t'aime !" s'écrie-t-elle joyeusement avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Stefan repose sa tête sur le dossier du canapé puis regarde devant lui dans le vide avant de laisser s'échapper un rire de ses lèvres. Caroline était vraiment pleine de vie et parfois difficile à suivre, c'était là tout son charme. Encore chamboulé par ce départ précipité Stefan se relève et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir la jeune femme reprendre sa voiture et quitter la ruelle. Le sourire aux lèvres le jeune homme retourne dans la cuisine, il avait besoin d'un verre !


End file.
